Dark Side Of The Moon
by Chronic.Jay
Summary: Sango is given an opportunity, a chance, a way to get her brother back. In the darkness, two captive hearts, an unlikely savior, will she be freed from these cold bonds that hold her captive?


Created this fic for my dear Sango. I hope you like it.

I'll be updating this frequently cause I'm having way too much fun with it.

* * *

><p>Sango looked behind her, the village far in the distance. She could here the sounds of children playing behind her, oh how she missed that sound. Not too long ago she would have been home, in her own village of slayers, watching her younger brother play.<p>

Her brother... Kohaku...

She blinked her eyes determined not to shed any tears. She knew what she needed to do, where she needed to go. Picking up here pace she got to the edge of the forest to find a small bundle of fur waiting for her there.

"Kirara!" She said hurrying over to the small cats side. She picked her up and looked her over.

"What are you doing here? I told you to look after Kagome!"

Kirara gave her a small huff in response and narrowed her eyes. Sango raised an eye brow before setting the small ball of fur down.

"Go on now..." She said ushering the neko in the direction of the small village. The Neko refused to move, firmly digging in her heels and fixing Sango with a reproachful look. Finally giving up on moving the suborn demon she sighed and began walking again, hoping Kirara would head beck to Kagome and the others.

"Mew"

No such luck. She stopped once again and picked up the small fur ball to her chest.

"Kirara... I know you want to stay with me, you've been keeping me safe for such a long time, maybe it's time for you to relax? I-I can't take you where I'm going! I can't..." she said quietly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Kirara pushed her small head against Sango's shoulder and nuzzled her trying to calm her down. Sango smiled slightly and gently set the small Neko down.

"Alright you can come with me, but only for a little bit." She said looking behind her once more before saying "They- they wont understand what I have to do..."

With a determined look she started out again, this time with her small companion walking beside her.

(page break...)

Kagome sleepily blinked her eyes open, warm afternoon sun was coming through one of the windows in Kaede's hut. The rays of light fell across her sleeping bag warming it. She smiled and sat up to stretch. The hut was empty, it wasn't odd, Inuyasha often took off in the early mourning to hunt or just to run. He hated being in one place for too long. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and folded it up. Placing it in a corner she turned and left the hut. She saw Miroku outside, he appeared to be looking for something.

"Hey Miroku!" She said with a smile. He stopped his searching at the sound of her voice and turned to face her.

"Good Morning Kagome. Inuyasha's helping Kaede carry some herbs back here."

"Kaded's been stocking up on herbs hasn't she?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, she used most of her old stock on Inuyasha the last time we where here."

Kagome winced, remembering how torn up Inuyasha had been. A large Pig demon had caught Inuyasha at his weakest, the one night he was fully human. Kagome was just glad Shippo had been able to find them in time. They had barely made it in time but once they arrived the demon had been quickly dispatched by Sango and they had brought Inuyasha to Kaede.

"By the way, have you seen Sango around?"

"No... did she go with Inuyasha and Kaede?" She asked trying to think of where the slayer could have gone.

"Nope."

She turned around to see Inuyasha approaching. He was carrying two large baskets of herbs. Kaede was a few paces behind him. She smiled and offered to help him with his load, but being stubborn he just snorted and made his way into the hut.

"hmm... this is troublesome. Sango wouldn't have just wandered off..."

"Maybe she just went into the village? Or is out playing with Kirara." Shippo piped up, scrambling up to sit on top of Inuyasha's head.

"Hey! Get off!"

Kagome sighed and tuned out her friends arguing. She couldn't help but worry about the young slayer. She had been growing more and more distant since discovering her brother had become Naraku's puppet.

She gazed up at the sky... _'Where are you..?'_

Sango made her way through the woods, careful not to make noise. With Kirara perched on her shoulder she crept into a large clearing. She'd been trying to find it for some time now and ended up having to fly Kirara to locate it.

As she stepped into the clearing the wind began to pick up. Starting as a small gentle wind that lightly moved her hair and scattered leaves around, then changing to a ferocious wind that whipped her hair around her and lifted her up from the ground slightly.

She shielded her eyes with one hand and kept a hold of Kirara with the other. She could see in the very center of the wind a large feather descending, riding a top it was none other than Kagura. As she touched down, slowly stepping from her feather, the wind slowly died down.

" Wasn't that a bit much?" Sango yelled, one hand on her sword.

"I've always been a bit dramatic, suppose I get that from my dear father." She responded, smirking.

She tilted her head and slowly walked towards the slayer, fan closed but still in hand.

"Why so tense Sango...? It was you that asked to meet me here." Her grin spread as she watched the anger burn in Sango's eyes.

"It's not as if a have a choice..."

"Oh but you do Sango, you chose to seek Naraku out, to leave your friends... would you really ally yourself to that... **thing**... all for your dead brother?" Before Sango could answer she cut her off quickly.

"Once you do this... there is no going back. He will lie to you, con you, and manipulate you. He will tell you whatever he needs to just to keep control of you. If words don't work he'll resort to... other... methods." She said.

Sango relaxed slightly, still wary of the girl in front of her.

"Why tell me this?"

" Don't read to much into this. I'm not on your side or Naraku's. I only want my own life, to go where I please and live how I want, not to be a puppet to a cowardly half-demon. You had a choice, where as I was born into this. Born into serving him. If you say yes, there is no going back. I will not help you leave. I won't help or make things easy for you, however if you do find a way to rid this world of that monster I will assist you."

"Only when things benefit you do you act... exactly what I'd expect from a demon." Sango said glaring at the wind user.

Kagura studied her for a moment before asking; "What is your answer?"

Sango was silent for a long time... she knew it was wrong. She knew she's probably end up dead or worse, she knew she was betraying her friends. Yet all she could think of was her brother... her little brother.

"I'll go with you, back to Naraku."

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? lemme know!<p>

Don't like it, don't bitch. You clicked it, you read it, your problem.


End file.
